


Punishment

by orphan_account



Category: Yungblud (Musician)
Genre: Anal Sex, Corporal Punishment, M/M, Punishment, Rough Sex, Spanking, Spit As Lube, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:01:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23175115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Adam is angry with Dom for flirting with Colson during the Yungblud live show so he gives him a strict punishment.
Relationships: Adam Warrington/Yungblud | Dominic Harrison
Kudos: 12





	Punishment

"What the fuck was that all about,"Adam growled as he pushed Dom into his dressing room and a slammed the door." I was just fooking around Adam I didnt mean anything by it you will always be my number one," Dom spoke. 

"Fucking around my foot pull your pants down and lay over my knee, "Adam commanded. "Please Adam I wont do it again, "Dom pleaded as he clumsily pulled down his pants. Adam undid his belt and slapped Dom's ass with it causing him to howl in pain. Adam spanked him again "what do i need to do to make you learn not to flirt with other guys tatto my name on your back, "Adam growled? 

"Get up I am not done with you yet," Adam huffed as he took his pants off and spread Doms asscheeks spitting into his hole. "Please use a condom Adam," Dom wimpred Adam ignored him and entred his tight hole.  
"This outta teach you," Adam grunted as he rammed his monster cock into Dom's hole causing him to let out moans of pleasure.

"Promise me you will never flirt with any guy other than me again," Adam said inbetween thrusts "I promise," Dom wined. "Good," Adam huffed. 

Colson stood outside the door listening to Adam fuck Dom he was shocked but very aroused "damm thats hot," he mumbled to himself.


End file.
